Their Miracle
by EdwardCullensLover1992
Summary: Its fourteen years after Angela, Bella and Edwards daughter is born. She's here to tell her story of living with 8 vampires
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever and I just wanted to thank you all for reading. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you

Chapter One

Hi, my names Angela, but everyone calls me Angel. My parents started the nickname, since I'm their little angel, their miracle. See my parents are vampires, so both had excepted the idea that they wouldn't be able to have children. Then came me, their miracle. This is the story of my life.

"Edward, come here, quick!" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"What is it?" He asked, running up the stairs. "Did you cut yourself shaving again?"

"No…I'm…pregnant…"

"Really! Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad! I have to tell Carlisle, he's never going to believe it!" At that moment, Alice ran in.

"Bella, Bella, have you taken the pregnancy test yet?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant!!" Bella said

"I know! I'm going to be an Aunt! I can't wait to bring her shopping!"

"Her? I'm having a girl?"

"…maybe…"

"That's fantastic! I'm having a baby girl! Edward, we're having a girl!" She yelled down the stairs.

"I know, I read Alice's mind !"

"What does Carlisle think about this? She asked as she walked, slowly, down the stairs. "I know that vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children." At that moment Carlisle walked into the room/

"I'm amazed," Carlisle said. "This is unheard of, but then again, so is you and Edward."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused.

"A human being married to a vampire, especially one with blood as sweet as yours."

"It's all about mind over matter and self control" Edward said, slipping his arm around Bella's waist.

"mmm hmm" Bella murmured, leaning against her husband, breathing in his scent.

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed, running out of her room and down the stairs. "We need to go shopping! It's urgent!"

"Alice, that's what you said yesterday." Bella said laughing.

"Yeah, but this time I actually mean it!"

"What makes today different from yesterday?"

"We have to go shopping for the baby!"

"Alice, calm down, we have 9 months for that."

"Actually since the baby's half vampire it should only take half the time, meaning you only have about four months." Carlisle broke in.

"Not helping, Carlisle!" Bella said

"Oh, sorry."

"You know what Alice, fine I'll go shopping with you." Bella said, giving up the argument.

"Yea!" Alice said "Do you want to come?" She asked Edward.

"Sure," he lifted Bella up into his arms and carried her out to the car.

"You know I can walk." Bella said

"I know, I just don't want you to hurt yourself, or our baby. Plus I love to carry you around."

"Okay." He set her down into the car and buckled her in. Alice climbed in the back seat, and Edward got in the front.

"What mall are we going to? He asked Alice.

"The Mall of America!" she exclaimed

"Alice, that's in Minnesota, we'll never get back home in one day." Bella said

"I know! That's why I've packed your bags, and we're staying for a week."

"Oh fantastic," Bella said sarcastically.  
"I know!" Alice exclaimed, a little over enthusiastically. "To the Mall of America!!!"


	2. AN, meaning more to come very soon!

A/N

Hey everyone I'm really really REALLY sorry that this is only an authors note, but I just wanted to tell everyone that has read my story Their Miracle that while it has been 2 years I am finally going to start writing it again! On top of that I was thinking about writing a story about Alice shopping at Target. What do you think? Let me know, and everyone reading Their Miracle you should expect an update on that in the next few days.

Thanks! EdwardCullensLover1992


	3. To the MOA!

A/N: I'm BACKK! The story continues! LOL, review cause you know I love them! Well, then again read first since the review won't be very helpful if you don't read. And just to clear up some peoples questions, Bella is still currently human, but by the time we get to Angela's POV she won't be. Onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight or the mall of America. If I did I would be rich, have tons of fans, and have more clothes then I knew what to do with, but none of that is true.

Onto the MOA!

Bella POV

Edward started his Volvo and pulled out of the driveway, they were driving down the highway when I realized that we had missed the turn to go to the airport.

"Edward…" I said, "You missed the exit…"

"No love, I didn't" he replied. "You really didn't think we were going to fly to Minnesota did you?"

"Well, actually, I did. Wouldn't that be much quicker."

"Of course, but I just feel safer with us driving instead of flying. Your life and the babies is much too precious for me to risk having us fly."

"Plus," Alice threw in "This will actually be quicker as long as we stay on the highway and one of us always is listening out for the Popos!"

"Fine…" I said reclining the seat back a little more. I leaned my head against the window and the next thing I knew I was fast asleep. I could faintly hear Alice and Edward bickering about something but I was to far gone to pay any attention to it. When I woke up, I wasn't in the car any longer. Instead I was lying in a lavishly decorated bedroom that I didn't recognize with my angel next to me.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"At the Ritz Carlton in the presidential suite." Edward replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," I said giving him a kiss on the lips. Then it registered in my mind what he had actually said. "You got a room at the Ritz Carlton just for me to sleep in for one night! What were you thinking! All I needed was" At that moment he shut me up with a kiss. Will I ever get used to that? Probably not.

"We're in Minnesota love, and this is where we're staying for the next week."

"Two Weeks!" Alice yelled from what must be the living room of this place. "A ton of the stores at MOA are having a giant sale next week and we have to stay!"

"MOA? I asked

"Yup, the abbreviation for Mall of America."

"Oh Brother." I sighed. Fine, I guess I would just have to deal. I'm still a weak little human thanks to Edward, so it wasn't as if I could stop her. I had just laid my head back down on the incredibly fluffy pillow to try and get more sleep when Alice bounded in and jumped on the bed.

"Silly, You can't go back to sleep now! We have to go SHOPPING!"

"No, Please no! We're here for two weeks, why do we have to go now!? Edward, SAVE ME!"

"No, you have to come so you can see what I'm getting for your baby's room, and we have to go now because I had a vision that the last available of the crib I want to get is going to sell out. So get up, and I'll help you get dressed as soon as you eat. I already ordered you room service, which should be here right about…now." At that moment there was a knock on the door, and then a faint "Room Service!"

Alice ran out to get the door, and Edward lifted me out of bed, carrying me out to the living area and setting me down on the couch.

"Here you are Bella, eat up then we can play a quick game of Bella Barbie!" Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No Alice, that's where I draw the line. I'll go shopping with you but not if I'm forced into Bella Barbie beforehand."

"Fine," Alice said pouting. I'll go get your boring t-shirt and jeans then.

"Thank you" I said before taking a giant bite of my fried egg.

I took as long as possible eating my breakfast, trying to put off the torture for as long as possible. Finally though I had to face the facts that there wasn't any way to avoid it any longer. I went and pulled on my clothes and walked out the living room. "I guess we can go now Alice." I mumbled.

"YAY!" she exclaimed pulling me out the door, with Edward following behind me.

Another Authors Note: Hey everyone, I hope you liked it! Sorry its so short, but at least its something right! Please review, and I promise I'll try to get a longer chapter out soon. Thanks! Jocette


End file.
